Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days
h.a.n.d. Inc. |publisher = Square Enix |release = May 30, 2009 / September 29, 2009 / October 9, 2009 |genre = Action role-playing game |modes = Single player, multiplayer |ratings = : A : E10+ : 12+ |platforms = }} Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days on viides peli Kingdom Hearts sarja, julkaistu yksinomaan Nintendo DS. Se keskittyy elämään Roxas välillä Kingdom Hearts ja Kingdom Hearts II, joka tutkii aikaa Roxas luomisesta kunnes hänen vastakkainasettelunsa Riku johtaa hänen sijoitteluun simuloitu Twilight Town. Ultimate Hits Edition julkaistiin uudelleen Japanissa 29 maaliskuu 2012 osana 10th Anniversary Box, ja pelin koko cutscene Galleria, mukaan lukien puhe laatikko kohta uksia, oli Remastered teräväpiirtona upouusi ääni toimii kuin täyspitkä ominaisuus Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. Kehitys :Pääartikkeli: Removed content Prankster's Paradise oli alun perin asetettu näkyvän Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, mutta lopulta poistettiin tila rajoitusten vuoksi. Tetsuya Nomura selitti, että suunniteltu juoni maailma oli, Set in sirkus ja Pelaa pois tarinan Pinocchio, nukke, jolla on sydän, ja noelimet, joilla ei ole sydäntä, olemme suunnitelleet surullinen episodi kanssa Roxas ja Xion etsivät toivoa itselleen.[http://member.square-enix.com/na/features/khdays/01/part2.php Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Fan Powered Q&A] Maailma olisi sisällyttänyt Pinocchio (ihmisenä) ja Geppetto, samoin kuin roistoja Honest John ja Gideon alkuperäisestä elokuvasta. Profiili sprite ja hahmot näkyvät edelleen sisällä lopullisen pelin koodi. Hades ja Megara suunniteltiin myös näkymään Olympus Coliseum ja Tinker Bell oli ilmeisesti tarkoitus olla linjat, ennen kuin hän oli tehnyt mykistyksen. Nämä hahmot profiili sprite näkyvät myös viimeisen pelin koodi. Pelaaja yksi profiili sprite Roxas, Marluxia, ja Axel, ja pelaaja kaksi profiilia sprite varten Xion, Axel, ja Dual-Wielding Roxas, alun perin poikkesi kuin käytetty viimeisessä pelissä, ja ovat edelleen läsnä pelin koodi. Hahmot Kuten edellinen Kingdom Hearts otsikot, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days sisältää lukuisia Disney-hahmoja. Kaikki Organisaatio XIII jäsenet ovat pelattavissa moninpelitilassa, samoin kuin Riku, Aku Ankka, Hessu, Mikki Hiiri (The King) ja Sora. Xion, vaikeasti neljästoista jäsen Organisaation, on suuri merkitys tarina. Heartless näkyy ensisijaisena antagonisteja, mukaan lukien suuri määrä uusia tyyppejä. Myös joitakin erityisiä Heartless näkyvät normaalia kohtaamisia, kuten Possessor Beast's Castle. On monia vanhoja pomoja nähnyt kuten Guard Armor ja Darkside. Moogles ilmestyy myös peliin, he itse yllään Black Coats. Pete on esillä vain Agrabah ja Neverland. Kuitenkin, lukuun ottamatta edellä moogles, ei ole muuta Final Fantasy hahmot peliin. Tämä on myös ensimmäinen Kingdom Hearts otsikko ei ominaisuus Maleficent. Tarina Peli kattaa tarinan Roxas ennen tapahtumia Kingdom Hearts II. Päivänä hän on syntynyt Sora ei kukaan kun Sora muuttuu Heartless Kingdom Hearts, Roxas löytyy Twilight Town, jonka Xemnas, johtaja Organisaatio XIII, joka nimeää hänet kolmastoista jäsen. Joka päivä hän lähetetään tehtäviä muihin maailmoihin, joko yksin tai mukana hänen kollegansa, tuhota Heartless kanssa Keyblade ja vapauttamaan vankeudessa Sydämet, joiden kanssa Organisaatio voi täyttää tavoitteensa kutsua Kingdom Hearts ja tulla täydellisiä olentoja. Roxas asetetaan Axel hoidon alle, ketä hän on ystäviä ja viettää vapaa-aikaa lopussa joka päivä, istuu huipulla kello torni Twilight Town, puhuminen mitä heidän mielensä ja syöminen meri suolaa jäätelöä yhdessä. Pian sen jälkeen Roxas n induktio, Organisaatio näkee saapumista salaperäinen neljästoista jäsen, Xion. Hänen ulkonäkö muuttuu persoonan toiseen persoonan, riippuen heidän suhteensa hänen kanssaan. Myöhemmin, kun Axel ja useita muita jäseniä on siirretty Castle Oblivion (jossa vaiheessa Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories), Roxas on pariksi kanssa Xion. Kaksi alkaa bond, ja reclusive Xion alkaa avata jopa Roxas, paljastaen hänen yhdennäköisyys Sora ystävä Kairi, ja hänen kykynsä käytellä Keyblade. Muutamaa päivää myöhemmin, Roxas putoaa koomaan useita viikkoja, samoihin aikaan Sora on nukuttaa takaisin muistoja hän hävisi linnan Castle Oblivion lopussa Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Kun Roxas vihdoin herää (ja toteaa, että kaikki jäsenet lähetetään Castle Oblivion, paitsi Axel, on poistettu), hän ehdottaa, että hän, Axel ja Xion kaikki viettävät aikaa yhdessä, ja kolme tullut läheisiä ystäviä. Kuitenkin Roxas alkaa kokea Sora muistoja ja kasvaa turhautuneita, kun hänen kysymyksiinsä niistä mennä vaille vastausta, yhä utelias tietämään, miksi hän wields Keyblade ja kyseen alaista Organisaation motiiveja. Samaan aikaan, Sora, joka on edelleen nukkumassa, siirretään Castle Oblivion ja Twilight Town DiZ ja Naminé, jotka valvovat hänen muistonsa palauttamista. Xion on myös vastakkainasettelua Riku, joka tuo hänen henkilöllisyytensä ja aitouden hänen Keyblade kyseenalaistaa ja ehdottaa hän jättää Organisaatio yhdistää hänen alkuperäinen itse. Xion on kuitenkin revitty välillä näin ja oleskelevat Roxas ja Axel. Lopulta Xion Huomaa, että hän on epätäydellinen kopio Sora luoma Xemnas alkaen Sora n vuotaa muistoja olisi Sora, joka Xemnas, aikoo käyttää osana Organisaation suunnitelmia, osoittautua ole mitään hyötyä. Hänen yhdennäköisyys Kairi on seurausta Sora n vahvat muistot hänestä; kuitenkin, kuten Naminé yrittää palauttaa Sora muistoja, ne vaikuttavat Xion sijaan siihen pisteeseen, jossa hän alkaa fyysisesti muistuttavat Sora. Kun oppiminen tämän, Xion tulee syvästi sekava ja menetti ja lähtee Organisaatio XIII, haluavat tulla todellinen henkilö, mutta myös ottaa putoaminen kanssa Roxas ja Axel. Aikana 'Seek and Capture'-operaation Xigbar ja Axel löytää Xion Wonderland. Kuten Xigbar valmistautuu taistelemaan häntä, hän näkee ulkonäkö Ventus. Yhtäkkiä, kun Xigbar on hajamielinen, Xion katoaa ja vie alas Xigbar helposti. Axel kysymyksiä, mitä on juuri tapahtunut ennen hänen silmänsä. Myöhemmin Roxas vikoja Organisaatio XIII löytää itsensä, paljon Axel on mielipaha. Kun on reprogrammed on Xemnas, Xion yrittää omaksua Roxas ja tulla koko, vaikka tämä merkitsisi todellista Sora ei koskaan herätä. Kuitenkin Roxas taistelut ja tappiot Xion, joka paljastaa Xemnas motiiveja ja aikomuksia hänelle ennen yhdistymistä hänen kanssaan, mikä puolestaan halts palauttaminen Sora muistot kokonaan. Xion sitten kuolee rauhallisesti Roxas sylissä, täysin kiteytyy ja muuttuu sokaiseva valo, koska muistot hän on imeytynyt mennä takaisin Sora. Hän jättää vain yhden Seashell takana, koska kyyn eleet ajaa alas Roxas kasvot. Roxas perii Xion Keyblade, jolloin hän käyttää kahta Keyblades kerralla (Oblivion ja Oathkeeper). Pian tämän jälkeen hän kokee ja taistelee Riku, joka oli lähettänyt DiZ vangita hänet niin, että hän voi yhdistää Sora ja täydellinen palauttaminen hänen muistojaan. Kun Riku on miltei voitettu, hän napauttaa sydämessään kasvavaa pimeyttä, antaen hänelle tarvittavan voiman Roxas, mutta myös antaa hänelle ulkonäön Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, joka asuu hänen sydämessään. Riku myöhemmin tuo tajuton Roxas on DiZ, joka digitizes ja asettaa hänet virtuaalinen Twilight Town. Lopullinen kohtaus, "Päivä 359: ensimmäinen Päivä", näyttää Roxas on virtuaalinen kaupunki ajattelua, miten kaikki tuntui unelma ja ihmettelevät hänen kohtalonsa juostessa ja saapuu tavallista paikalla, ihmettelevät, jos hän, Hayner, Pence ja Olette lopulta mennä rannalle. Pelattavuus Operaation Moodi.]] Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days n pelattavuus on samanlainen kuin toiminta-RPG tyyli aiempien pelien sarjassa, ja tapahtuu 3D-ympäristössä. Paikalla alkuaan toivo isin olevani kolme arvostus tila palkit, HP, MP ja veres ainoa leimata LM, ainoastaan LM ja MP tila hankkia kaukainen. Tuttu komento valikko aiemmista erässä peli on palannut, tällä kertaa vain kolme näkyvää komentoja. Sen sijaan, että MP Magic voit varustaa loitsuja haluat käyttää kunkin tehtävän avulla Paneeli System. Magic on myös muuttunut, että eri muodoissa saman oikeinkirjoituksen, kuten Fire ja Firaga, ovat todella fyysisesti erilaisia loitsuja sijaan saman hyökkäyksen eri tasolla valtaa. Kameran ohjaus järjestelmä, jonka ansiosta pelaajat voivat siirtää kameraa kosketus näytöllä ja liikkua, hyppiä ja hyökätä ohjaus alustan ja kasvo painikkeiden avulla, on myös läsnä. Jotkut nimet Heartless on muuttunut liian (e.g.: Rabid Dog on tullut Bad Dog). Toinen mielenkiintoinen kohta on korkeus tuolit on Where Nothing Gathers. Pelatessa moninpelitilassa, tuolit korkeudet eivät liity omiin mieltymyksiä, vaan niiden sijoitus aikana tehtäviä, että menet. Jäsenet, jotka tulevat alemmilla paikoilla, pois kaikki neljä jäsentä osallistuvat haasteeseen, saavat alemman tuolit kuin jäsenet, jotka sijoitettiin korkeampi. Kun tehtävät ovat päättyneet, Korkeus tuolit joko liikkua ylös tai alas mukaisesti niiden aiempaan asentoon. Kaikki merkit on myös erilaisia eri aseita, joista jokaisella on ainutlaatuinen tilastot, kuten eri Keyblades aiemmissa peleissä. Lisäksi jokainen yksittäinen ase on oma hyökkäys combo, ja monet heistä ottaa toissijainen komboja, nimeltään Y-Combos, aktivoituu painamalla kun kysytään puoli välissä hyökkäys. Kaikki viholliset ovat base stats HP, hyökkäys, ja puolustus, että asteikko mukaan niiden taso, joka puolestaan määräytyy operaation, jossa ne näkyvät. Peli on myös ominaisuus nimeltä Bonus Gauge ja se on saatavilla vain muutamiin tehtäviin. Tarkoituksena Bonus Gauge on moninkertaistaa operaation palkintoja, kun se pääsee tiettyyn merkkiin. Limit Break Limit Breaks on uusi lisäys sarjaan. Kun pelaajan HP putoaa pieni keltainen osa niiden HP Bar, Limit Break voidaan aloittaa pitämällä A-painiketta muutaman sekunnin. Riippuen siitä, mikä hahmo pelaaja hallitsee, voimakas, elementti perustuu hyökkäys tehdään (esim. Roxas menee vimma, ammunta ympäriinsä Aura valon ja Hurling valo ristejä jokaisen viimeistely hyökkäyksen, kun taas Demyx kiviä ulos hänen Sitar, lähettää pilarit veden pois maasta). Toisen vaiheen Limit Break nimeltään "Final Limit" voidaan myös käyttää, mikä lisää hahmon hyökkää valtaa (esim. Roxas lähettää pilarit valoa ulos, ja Demyx n vesi räjäytykset ovat mukana vetinen räjähdys). Toisin kuin Limits alkaen Kingdom Hearts II, pelaajat voivat ottaa vahinkoa, kun he hyökkäsivät suorittaessaan Limit Break. Moninpeli :Pääartikkeli: Mission Mode Tämä on toinen peli sarjassa ominaisuus moninpeli jälkeen Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, joka sisälsi kyky taistella toisia yksi yksi ominaisuus nimeltä "Link Mode". On neljän pelaajan ei-Canonical moninpelitila, jossa pelaajat voivat valita minkä tahansa jäsenen Organisaation XIII sekä kuusi muuta salaista merkkiä, jotka ovat Xion, Riku, Donald, Goofy, The King, ja Sora, ja mennä tehtäviin. Voit myös pelata kuin Dual-käytellä Roxas-Game. Jotta avata hänet moninpelitilassa, kiinnitä Zero Gear ja 3 kyky yksiköitä. ;Luettelo ensisijaisesta pelattavasta hahmot *Xemnas *Xigbar *Xaldin *Vexen *Lexaeus *Zexion *Saïx *Axel *Demyx *Luxord *Marluxia *Larxene *Roxas (tavan omaista ja kaksoisheiluttavan, joista jälkimmäistä käytetään ainoastaan Mission 93, tai valitsemalla Roxas Mission tilassa, jossa Zero Gear ja kolme kyky yksikköä varustettu.) ;Luettelo avattavasta pelattavia hahmoja *Xion (reach Rookie rank on Day 117) *Riku (reach Agent rank on Day 172) *Donald (reach Expert rank on Day 225) *Goofy (reach Master rank on Day 296) *King Mickey (complete all missions in the game and purchase "The King's Return" at Moogle Shop) *Sora (fully complete all missions in the game and purchase "Sora's Awakening" at Moogle Shop) Maailmat ja Hahmot Trivia *Avaamisesta elokuvamainen peli käyttää kohta uksia aiemmista esiintymisiä Organisaation, in Kingdom Hearts II ja Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, ja jopa muita kohta uksia Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, joka sisälsi myös mukauttaa cutscene Roxas n kaapata Final Mix tämän pelin päättyy. *Japanin versio avaamisesta video luetellaan kunkin Organisaation jäsenen määrite ja aseen tyyppi, sekä lyhyt kohta kuvataan niitä, jotka sisältävät niiden nimi; Englanti versio sen sijaan mainitsee niiden attribuutit sisällä kohdassa ja luetellaan ase tyypit, joilla ei ole mainintaa otsikko. Kuitenkin Englanti versio HD 1.5 ReMIX kokoelma tämän pelin väli animaatiot antaa otsikot Organisaation jäseniä. *Tämä on ensimmäinen peli sarjassa ei ole 100 Acre Wood, Atlantica, tai Hollow Bastion kuin pelattavissa maailmoja, vaikka ontto linnake ei näy takauma. Tämä on myös ensimmäinen kerta Donald ja Goofy on soolo pelattavaa esiintymisiä syrjään Hacks konsoli pelejä. * Tämä peli sisältää eniten pelattavia hahmoja koskaan sarjassa, jossa on yhteensä yhdeksäntoista hahmot: kaikki Organisaation XIII, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy ja King Mickey. *Tämä on viimeinen Disney tuote ominaisuus ääni työtä Wayne Allwine, ja laajuus sisältää omistautumista hänelle: "In rakastava muistoksi Wayne Allwine." *Ennakkotilata Pohjois-Amerikan kopiot tulevat ylimääräinen kansi, joka on Roxas seisoo taustalla Micky päät, Kingdom Hearts, Roxas n kaula koru, Sora kaula koru ja Nobody insignoas. *Kaikki liittolaiset alusta opetus ohjelma tehtäviä lähetettiin myöhemmin Castle Oblivion. *Saïx ja Xemnas ovat ainoat Organisaation jäsenet koskaan yhdistää kanssa Roxas operaation missään vaiheessa. Galleria File:Promotional Art 05 KHD.png|Promotional Kuvitus Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. File:KH 3582 Days Preorder Bonus.png|US pre-order bonus, joka sisältää juliste ja 4 posti kortteja. File:Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days Edition DSi.png|Japanin Special Edition Nintendo DSi. Promootio Kuvitus File:Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days Boxart NA.png|North American cover art. File:Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days Boxart JP.png|Japanese cover art. File:Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days (Ultimate Hits) JP.png|Japanese Ultimate Hits cover art. File:Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days Boxart PAL.png|PAL cover art. File:Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days Boxart AU.png|Australian cover art. File:DSi Bundle KHD.png|Japanese Special Edition bundle. File:Kingdom Hearts 358-2 Days Slipcover NA.png| limited edition Slipcover art. Huomautuksia ja viitta uksia External links *Official NA website *Official JP website *Official EU website ja:キングダム ハーツ 358/2 Days af:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days en:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days de:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days fr:Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days es:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days it:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days pt:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Luokka:Pelit Luokka:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days